Conventionally, a counter for counting the number of paper sheets output from a printer is provided to that printer to bill an amount corresponding to the count value.
An application having a so-called middle insertion print function that inserts (middle-inserts) an index sheet or inserting sheet at predetermined division positions (e.g., at the end of each chapter or the like) upon printing a multi-page document has been developed.
When data generated by the application with such middle insert print function is to be printed, if the conventional process is done, the user is also billed for an index sheet. However, it may sometimes be unreasonable to bill for such index sheet counted by the counter although the index sheet is merely output onto an output tray without printing any data on it.
Also, a scheme that checks in a printer driver if a page of interest is a blank page, and inserts a predetermined command (e.g., inserts a paper size change command without any paper discharge command after paper feeding) to inhibit the printer to bill for that blank page if that page is a blank page has been proposed. However, the independent judgement of the printer driver may lead to misjudgment, and such process is often not preferable.